


Como conquistar um idiota

by liralia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Teenagers, idiots to lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Law definitivamente não desejava ter ficado daquele jeito, mas o que se podia fazer quando já estava apaixonado por Luffy? O problema mesmo, no entanto, era tentar fazer com que o outro percebesse suas intenções. E haja paciência para o Trafalgar.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Como conquistar um idiota

A gente se conheceu quando ainda era pirralho, naquelas escolinhas infantis cheias de criancinha melequentas, e desde então não nos separamos mais. Não que eu não tivesse tentado me afastar no início, eu meio que era antissocial quando pequeno (e ainda sou), mas Luffy tinha um brilho natural que era impossível ignorar. Por mais barulhento e idiota que fosse, todos que o conheciam gostavam dele. E eu não fui exceção à regra, mesmo que tenha demorado bastante para reconhecer isso.

Atualmente estamos no ginasial e pela primeira vez estamos em escolas diferentes. Claro que isso não impediu a constante presença de Luffy em minha casa. Meu pai o adorava e até meu cachorro parecia preferir ele a mim. Porém, eu não me importava verdadeiramente com isso, pois o único ciúme que sempre mantive desde sempre era pelas pessoas próximas a Luffy e que o abraçavam quando bem entendiam. Bem medíocre, eu sei. Consegui sentir ciúmes até de seus tios que são pra lá de velhos.

É, eu sou apaixonado por esse idiota desde que me entendo por gente. Foi preciso a gente chegar na adolescência para eu perceber que havia algo a mais que apenas o sentimento de amizade no peito. E não, isso não mudou em nada nossa convivência, principalmente porque mantive essa informação em segredo (o que não foi muito difícil se levar em conta que estamos falando de Luffy).

Contudo, de uns tempos pra cá andei me sentindo sufocado com tudo que guardava dentro de mim e também por sempre me esforçar para me comportar como o amigo que sei que sou aos seus olhos. Por isso mês passado eu contei para ele que eu era gay — embora não tenha falado nada sobre estar afim dele — mas parece que entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro, sem ter absorvido a notícia. Ele sorriu como sempre e perguntou onde meu pai escondera os biscoitos recheados. Parecia até que eu tinha comentado que o dia estava lindo... Tive vontade de bater minha cabeça na parede.

Depois disso, no entanto, resolvi ficar jogando indiretas pra ver se ele pegava a ideia no ar, mas nada parecia surtir efeito. Às vezes parecia que ele era tão perceptivo quanto uma porta. Até nossos amigos mais próximos perceberam — faziam até cara de pena pra mim — e ele não. Neste momento, inclusive, ele saiu do meu banheiro envolto apenas de uma toalha e balançou a cabeça, jogando pingos d’água para todas as direções. Luffy realmente não devia nem saber o significado de gay.

— Tomar banho nesse calor é tão bom! — falou sorrindo e saiu do quarto só de toalha mesmo.

Suspirei, voltando a folhear a revista no meu colo. Por que, de todas as pessoas no mundo, eu fui logo gostar dessa criatura sem noção? Devo gostar de sofrer.

Pouco tempo depois ele retornou com um recipiente de algum doce caseiro do meu pai, degustando-o bem animado. Repousou a vasilhinha na mesa enquanto vestia uma cueca e um calção meu, e logo depois sentou-se no chão ao meu lado. Aparentemente ele não via o menor problema em se trocar na minha frente e eu era quem precisava ficar desviando a atenção pra não ter um duro problema pra resolver. Ah, e ele usava minhas roupas sem pedir permissão também.

— Lendo o quê? — perguntou entre uma colherada e outra do doce branco.

Precisei me obrigar a desviar o olhar para a revista, visto que a visão dele lambendo a porra colher me fez esquecer sobre o que eu estava lendo. A coisa realmente estava ficando crítica pro meu lado.

— Estou, uh, lendo sobre um grupo de idols que planeja construir mechas.

Os olhos dele brilharam e ele chegou mais perto para poder olhar melhor a revista. Respirei fundo sentindo algo borbulhando em meu estômago só de tê-lo assim tão perto. Malditos hormônios adolescentes!

— Uou, é sério isso?

— Sim.

Luffy olhou encantado as imagens parciais do projeto de mecha que havia na revista como se fossem extremamente incríveis. Ficou tão admirado que até deixou um pouco de doce cair no meu braço.

— Ah, foi mal. — falou ao perceber que me sujara. E como se fosse o mais natural a ser feito, ele aproximou o rosto e lambeu a área. Em seguida sorriu, voltando pra posição inicial, e voltou a comer do doce como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Engoli em seco, absolutamente pasmo. Até que ponto ia a ignorância de suas ações? Se coisas do estilo continuassem acontecendo meus neurônios iriam fritar de vez, junto com meus loucos hormônios em ebulição.

Fechei a revista, deixando-a de lado, e cocei a nuca enquanto pensava num modo de começar.

— Precisamos ter uma conversinha, Luffy.

Ele lambeu lentamente a colher, virando o rosto para me fitar.

— O que foi?

Suspirei outra vez — o que eu vinha fazendo com certa frequência aliás, por estar numa enorme onda de frustração — e fiz minha expressão mais séria. Nunca em minha vida imaginei que teria uma conversa assim com alguém, mas Luffy era uma peça rara que me obrigou a isso. 

— Você sabe o que significa ser gay? Ou já ouviu falar sobre homossexualidade?

Luffy largou a vasilha, já vazia, junto com a colher do outro lado e sorriu daquele jeito bem bobo dele.

— Sei sim. Ace me explicou que eram pessoas que gostavam de arco-íris. Você desenha arco-íris por aí?

A inocência em seu rosto era tão genuína que eu podia ver facilmente Ace contando um absurdo desses e Luffy assentindo como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo. Eu sei que Ace o trata como um bebê, mas nunca achei que chegaria a esse ponto. Imagino o que ele faria se de fato eles fossem irmãos e não apenas primos. Isso já estava indo além da superproteção usual dele.

— Você ‘tá bem? — indagou ao me ver parado de boca aberta por bastante tempo.

Pigarreei tentando me recompor um pouco. Afinal não é todo dia que se ouve uma coisa bisonha dessas. Buscando um espírito professoral de alguma vida passada, respirei fundo e pus um braço ao redor dos seus ombros.

— Olha, não é bem assim, Luffy. — Esfreguei os olhos sentindo uma leve vontade de socar a cara de Ace. Não era à toa que Luffy ficara tão nem aí quando lhe contei. — Homossexual ou gay é quando a pessoa gosta de alguém do mesmo sexo.

Luffy abriu bem a boca num 'o' surpreso e inclinou a cabeça parecendo confuso.

— E o que isso quer dizer?

Agora eu estava com vontade de socar a cara de Luffy. Ele era inocente mesmo ou muito burro pra compreender o básico? Felizmente eu não soquei sua cara. Ao invés disso, o puxei pelo pescoço e lhe dei um selinho demorado no qual não fechamos os olhos. Fiquei encarando-o durante toda a duração do beijo — que não foi tão longo assim — e quando me afastei pude perceber que ele estava meio aturdido.

— Isso quer dizer que eu gosto de garotos. E quando digo gostar quero dizer que quero fazer isso e outras coisas com outro garoto. Entendeu dessa vez?

Contudo, diferente do que eu esperava, Luffy riu e avançou em mim, só que dessa vez sendo ele a roubar um beijo meu. Foi um beijo bem desengonçado, mas que me deixou bem feliz de qualquer jeito. É, eu era tão idiota quanto ele...

— Gostei! Foi melhor do que o que Ace me deu! — informou sorrindo e me encarando de perto.

Peraí! Como assim Ace tinha beijado ele?! Entretanto nem tive tempo de questionar sobre suas palavras, pois logo ele estava outra vez atacando meus lábios. E meio que foi assim que nosso relacionamento avançou de amigos para algo mais.

Depois disso passamos a trocar beijos secretos em qualquer lugar onde pudéssemos nos enfiar e ficar longe de olhares curiosos. Lógico que antes precisei explicar pra Luffy que não rolaria beijo em frente aos nossos pais, nem quando estivéssemos em presença dos nossos amigos. Foi um pouco difícil, mas depois de horas de argumentos e promessas sobre encontrarmos lugares bons depois da escola consegui convencê-lo. Ah, e também lhe prometi guloseimas ocasionais.

Um desses lugares era um karaokê com salinhas privadas que ficava num trajeto alternativo para a casa de Luffy. O ruim desse lugar era que precisávamos pagar, mas fazíamos um esforço se fosse para ganhar algum tempo a sós como recompensa. E assim como nas outras vezes que fomos ali, mal entramos na sala e eu botei uma música qualquer para tocar. Não íamos prestar atenção mesmo, então não importava se um pop duvidoso estava reverberando super alto na pequena sala. Em seguida puxei Luffy para perto de mim e o prensei na parede, ganhando um suspiro dele em meu ouvido.

Não conversamos, apenas tivemos uma troca de olhares e começamos a nos beijar para aproveitar bem os minutos que tínhamos ali. Nas últimas semanas andávamos treinando beijo de língua e o que eu podia dizer agora era que Luffy aprendia bem rápido. No início ele ficava incrivelmente babado para uma pessoa da sua idade, mas agora ele estava conseguindo acompanhar meu ritmo muito bem. Sua língua deslizava sobre a minha de uma forma maravilhosa e eu sempre me perguntava como foi que demoramos tanto para começar a fazer isso.

No final da troca de saliva empolgante, ele puxou meu lábio inferior com um pouco mais de força que o necessário e eu franzi as sobrancelhas com aquilo. Realmente doera e provavelmente estava bem vermelho.

— O que foi isso? — perguntei me afastando um pouco. Ele andava um pouco estranho esses dias, vez ou outra me dando mordidas doídas pra cacete durante nossos encontros.

Luffy coçou o pescoço parecendo tão confuso quanto eu.

— Eu não sei... — ele se sentou nos bancos acolchoados contraindo o rosto numa expressão que eu não costumava ver com muita frequência: preocupação. Realmente devia ter algo o deixando inquieto. — É que parece que não é suficiente... Os beijos continuam bons, mas... Não sei. Tenho vontade de morder você.

Bem, essa revelação me deixou bem surpreso. Aquilo significava mesmo o que eu estava entendendo? Porque se fosse, o mundo deveria estar acabando. Ou eu estava no sétimo reino dos sonhos agora.

— Lembra de quando eu falei que queria beijar e fazer outras coisas também? — Luffy colocou a mão no queixo ficando pensativo e depois assentiu sorridente. — Podemos começar a tentar essas “outras coisas” se quiser.

O sorriso de Luffy se abriu ainda mais à medida que um novo brilho de animação — bastante similar à quando ele assistia animes de robôs gigantes — surgia em suas írises escuras.

— Quero sim!

Não pude evitar dar um sorrisinho malicioso. As vezes não dava pra saber se Luffy tinha plena consciência do que falava ou pedia, mas segundo minhas últimas conversas com Sabo (contar sobre o que eu estava tendo com Luffy a Ace estava fora de questão) ele era mais instinto do que noção. Então o negócio era ir seguindo o ritmo próprio de Luffy e torcer para que eu não estivesse interpretando tudo errado.

Uma forte batida na porta me despertou dos devaneios eróticos que estava tendo antecipadamente. Achei estranho, pois ainda não tinha chegado nem na metade do tempo que tínhamos comprado, então não deviam estar nos incomodando tão cedo. Mesmo assim abri a porta, me arrependendo tão logo vi quem estava do outro lado. Ace, Sabo e Koala entraram sem precisar de convite e se acomodaram livremente entre os assentos disponíveis ali.

— O que estão fazendo aqui? — perguntei sentindo uma pontada de irritação sobressair na minha voz.

Ace me lançou um olhar desconfiado enquanto alternava a cara amarrada entre mim e Luffy. Mais atrás Sabo moveu os lábios sem emitir som, me passando a mensagem muda de: “Eu não falei nada a ele”.

— Eu que devia estar fazendo essa pergunta, não? — ele estreitou o olhar, passando uma imagem de gente querendo encrenca.

Percebi que ele estava começando a achar estranho as constantes saídas de Luffy sozinho comigo, portanto ocultei a raiva que estava sentindo e fiz a minha melhor cara de desentendido para ele. O que eu menos precisava no momento era um primo pentelho atrapalhando meu lance com Luffy.

— Não ligue pro mau humor sem sentido dele... — Sabo interviu como seu típico jeito apaziguador. — Nami ‘tá trabalhando aqui e quando passamos na frente do karaokê ela mencionou ter visto vocês entrando.

Revirei os olhos enquanto me jogava ao lado de Koala para ver se Ace parava de me fuzilar com olhar. Contudo foi o próprio Luffy que deixou o ar mais descontraído quando pegou o microfone e começou a cantar desafinado, acompanhando a voz feminina do vídeo. Koala logo se juntou a ele, causando muitos risos em Sabo.

Naquele dia não deu pra fazer nada de interessante porque logo quando acabou o horário, Luffy foi arrastado para casa por um Ace bastante enciumado. Somente semanas após que conseguimos alguma folga do olhar vigilante dele e ficamos sozinhos no meu quarto. Meu pai tinha saído pra ir visitar um irmão do outro lado da cidade, então não havia risco de sermos interrompidos seja lá o que fossemos fazer.

Depois daquela mínima conversa sobre Luffy querer algo mais além de beijos, essa questão ficou presa na minha cabeça dia e noite. Sim, eu estava alimentando esperanças de um desenvolvimento bem quente, mas estamos falando de um garoto que as vezes podia se comportar como uma criança de cinco anos, então era melhor ir com calma.

Esperei cerca de meia hora depois da saída do meu pai só pra ter certeza de que ele não voltaria por ter esquecido algo antes de, por fim, voltar minha atenção para o garoto por quem eu mantinha sentimentos. Luffy estava deitado no chão testando um jogo que comprara recentemente para o PSP e não estava nem aí para a minha presença. Fiquei um pouco frustrado, mas já estava um pouco acostumado com isso. Sempre que ele adquiria algo novo, ficava fissurado naquilo.

Peguei um livro aleatório da minha estante e estava prestes a me acomodar em algum lugar para lê-lo quando Luffy desistiu do joguinho por morrer demais. Ele soltou um muxoxo insatisfeito, largando o PSP em qualquer lugar. Coloquei o livro de volta e andei predatoriamente em sua direção.

— Perdeu todas as vidas, foi? — perguntei com um sorriso enquanto me abaixava pra deitar sobre o corpo dele. Adorava quando ele fazia cara de emburrado.

— Quando eu conseguir chegar nessa parte de novo vou dar pra você passar pra mim. — murmurou fazendo um bico que logo tratei de beijar.

— Pode deixar que passo pra você... — mordi e lambi sua orelha, adorando ver que ele se arrepiou.

— Oba! Resolvido! Hoje vamos fazer as “outras coisas” que você falou daquela vez?

Ok, ele sabia ser direto quando queria. Então resolvi aproveitar e ir já tirando sua camisa. Ele não pareceu se incomodar. Na verdade, ele aparentava estar bastante animado.

— Vamos sim. — como não queria assustá-lo (se é que era possível isso acontecer) decidi começar com algo mais simples. Deslizei o polegar sobre um dos seus mamilos, testando a reação dele, mas ele apenas riu fechando os olhos. — Você já tentou tocá-los antes?

Ele balançou a cabeça em negação ainda soltando risinhos esporádicos enquanto eu continuava a deslizar o polegar, agora fazendo o mesmo com o outro mamilo.

— Isso faz cócegas!

Sorri maldoso ao aproximar a boca do peito dele sem que percebesse.

— Também sente cócegas quando faço assim? — e dito isso, deslizei dessa vez a língua no mamilo direito e só posso dizer que adorei o grunhido surpreso que ele deu.

Luffy desceu rapidamente o olhar para ver o que eu estava fazendo e eu continuei no meu trabalho de molestar o mamilo com mordidas leves e movimentos circulares com a língua. Quando ele já estava avermelhado e visivelmente sensível passei para o outro e dei o mesmo tratamento molhado. Preciso dizer que Luffy me encarava arfante depois que soltei seus mamilos? Não havia mais sombra de risos em sua face levemente corado e eu fiquei bem satisfeito.

Subi novamente para seu rosto e ele me beijou com uma euforia que ainda era desconhecida para mim. A sua língua mexendo-se libidinosa em minha boca a medida que suas mãos agarravam as minhas costelas, me puxando para mais perto. Foi nesse momento que, ao deixar meu joelho pressionar entre suas pernas, pude perceber o quão animado ele estava ficando. Luffy gemeu manhoso partindo o beijo quando refiz o movimento em sua semi-ereção com a mão. E nossa como aquele som agradou meus ouvidos!

O acariciei sobre as roupas, sentindo a mim mesmo ficar em estado similar apenas de observá-lo daquela maneira. Como ele podia parecer tão sensual sendo tão idiota como ele era? Levei minha boca ao seu pescoço onde o mordi de leve, para depois desferir um chupão.

— Você sabe o que vamos fazer a seguir, não é? — sussurrei parando de massageá-lo. Precisava que ele me respondesse com clareza senão eu sentiria como se estivesse me aproveitando da inocência alheia.

Luffy uniu as sobrancelhas virando o rosto na minha direção.

— Nos esfregar até passar? — respondeu/perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada como se estivesse chutando a resposta.

Eu me afastei e sentei, ficando estarrecido. Aquilo não podia ser sério, podia?

— Você sabe que faremos sexo, não é? Não vamos apenas nos esfregar. Terá penetração também.

Luffy riu me dando a confirmação necessária para saber que ele não fazia ideia do que eu estava falando.

— Não tem como fazermos sexo, idiota. Ace disse que só um garoto e uma garota podem fazer sexo. — ser chamado de idiota por um idiota era o fim da picada.

E lá estava os belíssimos ensinamentos de Ace outra vez. Será que ele não cansava de ficar contando mentira para o primo, não? Com que tipo de mentalidade ele queria que Luffy chegasse na vida adulta?

Bufei mais estarrecido ainda. Haja paciência para tratar com esse ser!

— Escute bem, Luffy, pois vou explicar apenas uma vez. — Luffy se sentou e ficou me olhando sem piscar. — Dá pra ter sexo com qualquer pessoa, seja homem ou mulher. E também dá pra se ter penetração entre dois garotos, que é o nosso caso.

O garoto cruzou os braços, inclinando a cabeça em dúvida.

— Mas penetração num é quando se enfia em um buraco?

Essa não era uma das melhores definições, mas dava pra deixar levar. Não dava pra usar um conceito mais técnicos com ele, visto sua ignorância até para sexo.

— Algo assim. Por que?

— Então não tem como acontecer isso. Eu não tenho o que as garotas têm.

— Na verdade tem como sim. Sabe aquela sua saída ali debaixo? Pois bem, é com ela.

— Ah... — ficou quieto um tempinho assimilando o que eu disse. Quando ele arregalou os olhos e ficou em pé num pulo, deu pra saber que ele finalmente entendera. — O QUÊ?! Não vai caber!!

Levantei-me também, mas de um jeito menos súbito, e baguncei meus próprios cabelos num gesto frustrado. Estava tudo bom demais para ser real mesmo.

— Para que você usa a merda da internet?

Era uma pergunta retórica, mas é claro que Luffy não teve tato suficiente para perceber isso e respondeu mesmo assim.

— Eu baixo jogos.

Ah, como eu quis pular em seu pescoço. Por muito pouco eu não fiz isso. Depois de anos de convivência consegui desenvolver uma repreensão de impulsos digna dos mais treinados monges.

— Pois vá pra casa e só pense em fazer algo além de beijos quando tiver assistido pornô o suficiente para aprender como a coisa funciona. E que fique claro que você tem que ver os pornôs gay!

A nossa primeira vez não aconteceu nesse dia, como já deve ter ficado claro. Não entendi porque que Luffy saiu chateado da minha casa. Talvez ele tenha se sentido rejeitado, mas não há muito o que se pode fazer quando a pessoa não sabe nem como o sexo funciona. E mais tarde me arrependi de ter mandado ele ver pornô, era melhor ter recomendado a leitura de livros didáticos, mas fiquei tão frustrado que a ideia nem me passou pela mente.

Só viemos a ter, de fato, alguma relação mais carnal um mês depois desse ocorrido. Foi, inclusive, numa sexta-feira chuvosa no quarto dele. Seus pais tinham ido à festa de aniversário de algum amigo num clube e só voltariam no dia seguinte. Para deixar bem resumido, aproveitamos bastante a noite. Ah, e também descobri que Luffy era inesperadamente flexível. Não que eu esteja reclamando, longe disso.

Depois disso foi como se tivéssemos desligado alguma trava invisível e nosso relacionamento tornou-se imensamente mais íntimo. Além, é claro, de termos feito sexo como coelhos em todo tipo de lugar.

Não posso dizer que estava infeliz, mas também não estava completamente satisfeito. Embora já tivéssemos passado por todas as etapas de um namoro convencional, ainda assim não tinha certeza se Luffy nos enxergava do mesmo jeito que eu nos via. Como sua personalidade por vezes era bastante densa, sempre ficava com essa dúvida no cantinho da minha mente, mas nunca tinha coragem de expor essa suposição.

Certo dia, no entanto, eu estava lavando a louça enquanto meu pai enxugava o que eu lhe passava quando Luffy chegou correndo em casa (não sei por onde ele entrou se a porta estava trancada) e pulou no meu pescoço com seu comum sorriso bobo estampado nos lábios.

Fiquei sem entender por uns bons minutos até que ele parou de me sufocar e segurou meu rosto, me tascando um beijo bem na frente do meu pai. O pobre homem ficou tão chocado que largou as colheres que estava segurando no chão e abriu e fechou a boca sem conseguir falar coisa alguma.

— Somos namorados! — informou do nada me tascando outro beijo em seguida. Oh, e dessa vez foi um de língua digno de filme de romance.

Não tenho vergonha de admitir que meu coração acelerou loucamente no peito com essas simples e diretas palavras, mas algo me dizia que tinha caroço nesse angu.

— Espera aí. Porque essa euforia toda agora? — questionei quando consegui livrar meus lábios dos dele. Se eu tivesse deixado ele fazer o que bem entendesse era capaz dele ter me despido e começado a me molestar em outro nível.

Luffy riu.

— Sabo estava conversando sobre estar namorando Koala e ele descreveu muita coisa do que fizemos juntos. E ele também descreveu os sentimentos dele do mesmo jeitinho que eu me sinto por você. — ele riu mais um pouco. — Ele ficou feliz quando eu disse que se Koala era namorada dele, você era meu namorado!

Aquela seria uma declaração mais do que perfeita vinda de Luffy se não fosse a sensação inquietante de que eu estava correndo risco de vida.

— De fato, somos mesmo, mas... Ace, por acaso, estava no mesmo cômodo quando você disse isso?

Luffy piscou confuso.

— Hã? Estava sim, por que?

Nessa mesma hora o som da porta da frente sendo quebrada pôde ser ouvida por todos na cozinha ao mesmo que meu pai tombava no chão desmaiado. Aparentemente ver seu filho aos beijos despudorados com outro garoto foi uma imagem forte demais para seu cérebro poder assimilar com facilidade.

Mal tive tempo de me virar para tentar ajudar meu pai quando um Ace puto da vida apareceu na entrada da cozinha, sendo parcialmente contido por um Sabo pra lá de preocupado.

Puta merda, que confusão me meti.


End file.
